


Naruto complaint

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Everybody deserved better, Gen, Girl kicked Kido and Sasori ass, Parody, Sakura needs more scenes, english isn't my first language, faced Kaguya, why a 12yo child was with Sasuke in Naruto rescue fighting gods but not Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naruto reads Boruto script. He is happy to see the Kages and Sasuke going to help him... but why 12yo Boruto was in a place like that but Sakura isn't?
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Naruto complaint

"Wait a minute, this script is wrong... Why Sakura-chan will not be in the scene to rescue me? SHE IS MY BESTFRIEND!"

"I don't know, she need to stay and take care of the hospital."

"Ino and so many others can help while she is with me and Sasuke. Just think about it: Sakura-chan was with us in the war, in our fight against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She faced Kido, Sasori, Shin Uchiha etc. Her fight and medical skills are extremely useful in a situation like that. HOW she will not go with us?"

"Well, Boruto will be there."

"HE IS 12! WHY A KID SHOULD BE THERE?"

"But he is strong, he will be fine. The story is about the new generation."

"Sarada is strong and part of the new generation. Where is she is this?"

"She need to be left behind and... Wait for you all, she is only 12. It's dangerous to a child t-"

"BORUTO IS 12 TOO!"

"Maybe because he is the protagonist! He need to be there."

"If Sasuke and I will be in this "iconic" fight when none of us is the protagonist anymore, then Sakura-chan should too."

"Momoshiki is too strong an-"

"And Sakura-chan is strong enough and had experience in battle. That woman can destroy mountains!"

"Hm..... B-Boruto: Naruto Next Generations is a shonen, maybe Sakura is not popular and-"

"C'mon, her fight with Sasori is talked everywhere for years. Sakura vs Shin is very popular too, she deserve to be there. She is my bestfriend since we were 11, she risked herself to save me and Sasuke so many times. Sasuke and Sakura had only few scenes together and we Team 7 can kick ass together! Ugh now i'm so stressed, i'll eat some ramen. It's better this script be fixed! Unbelievable! Poor Sakura-chan!"

* And the script was not fixed *


End file.
